Uи αмσя ρяσћіβіdσ иσ тαи ρяσћіβіdσ
by Salsazar
Summary: Sam ha cambiado desde hace tres meses... Los chicos pensaron que estaba enamorada pero no era así... Aunque en realidad si lo esta, pero no de quien ellos creyeron... Un secreto guardado por diez años sera revelado... ¿Cómo reaccionaran los chicos?
1. Diez años amandote Y tú sin enterarte

**PBP: ¡Hola publico de Princess By Poetry! Que de seguro son solo unas diez u once personas… Sé que muchos de ustedes, los lectores que están leyendo esto, estarán pensando que soy una retrasada mental o loca psicópata por pensar o mi gusto por el "Cam", que es la pareja de Carly y Sam… Debo admitir a todos los "Camber's" que a mi antes me repugnaba con todo mi ser el que pensaran de esa forma… Pero Gracias a **_**Zucma-san **_**y una canción de Katy Perry sobre **_**esos **_**temas termino por gustarme… Puede que algunos que leen esto estarán decepcionados de mi por escribir una historia Cam ya que se ha declarado que yo soy una "Seddie" Pero la verdad soy una Seddie, Creddie, Cam, Spam… ¡Inclusive Cibby o Sibby! Pero bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, esta historia es para **_**Zucma-san y todos los Camber's de TODO el mundo**_**. Serán solo unos tres capítulos, máximo. **

**GENERAL POV**

Tres meses… Tres meses era el tiempo en que llevaba el nuevo comportamiento de _Samantha Puckett_. Aunque hasta ahora el problema que llevaba tenía tan solo nueve años de haberse formado. _Sam _quien desde los ocho años había encontrado a su Mejor Amiga, su casi hermana, su confidente… Su_ amor prohibido_, _Carly Shay_. Sí, así es. _Samantha Puckett _estaba profunda y locamente enamorada de _Carlotta Shay _desde los ocho años y no se había dado cuenta, hasta un año después. Después de un año de una _GRAN _amistad, la rubia se había dado cuenta del porque su necesidad de protegerla. Con tan solo nueve años, la hermosa chica de ahora diecisiete años, se hizo presente a él porque de sus dudas… ¡Se había _enamorado_! Pero **NO **de un chico, sino de una chica. Al enterarse de ese _desastrosamente hermoso _suceso, no pudo evitar el recordar cuando la conoció… A ella… Su luz… Su amor… Su fantasía… Su alegría… A _Carly Shay_…

…_**Flash Back… Diez años antes…**_

_Una pequeña e inocente niña de ocho años se encontraba sentada en una mesa de su nueva Escuela, almorzando. Era castaña, hermosos ojos cafés, estatura algo baja y con un corazón de oro, incapaz de ver la maldad de las personas._

_Hola… ¿Me das tu emparedado? – Se escucho la delicada voz femenina. Una niña de la misma edad, rubia con rizos, hipnotizantes ojos azules como el mar que te podías perder en ellos, estatura no tan baja como la otra niña y con un corazón "De piedra" diría cualquiera que la conociera a ella y su descomunal fuerza para una niña de su edad pero la verdad es que tenía un corazón tan dulce, bondadoso y lleno de miedos que la persona que pudiera conocerlo, se enamoraría perdidamente de él._

_No, trae el tuyo – Respondió sin darle importancia la otra niña, nombrada Carlotta Shay, aunque ella prefería él nombre Carly Shay._

_La pequeña rubia con el nombre Samantha Puckett pero si la llamabas así o Sammy… Te rompería las piernas con un solo golpe, simplemente y sin ninguna preocupación empujo a Carly para sentarse y agarrar dicho emparedado. Pero su triunfo no duro mucho pues la castaña imito su acción, declarándose la ganadora de esa pequeña "Guerra". La rubia, antes tirada en el pasto, se levanto limpiando sus ropas para después sonreírle a la niña y sentarse con ella._

_Me caes bien – Dijo la rubia sin borrar su sonrisa que fue correspondida por la castaña._

_Desde ese día, momento, hora, minuto, segundo… Los nombres Carlotta Shay y Samantha Puckett, fueron unidos en solo uno… __**Mejores Amigas Por Siempre**__… ¿O algo más?..._

…_**Flash Back… The End…**_

Después de tanto tiempo, empezó a hacerse visible todo ese amor que la rubia le tenía a la castaña que trato de encubrir saliendo con otros chicos como Pete, Eric, Jonah, Shane, Griffin… Pero ¿Por qué? Simple: Carly y Freddie pensaron que ella se había enamorado de su segundo mejor amigo y asistente de iCarly, Brad. Tenía que así fuera… Pero no. El dolor la estaba consumiendo y tarde o temprano terminaría por matarle.

**En Ridgeway**

Hola c-chicos… - Susurro en manera de saludo Sam, quien había cambiado mucho. Su cuerpo ahora era el que toda chica adolescente envidiaría y desearía tener: el vientre planísimo, los perfectos y grandes pechos, las muy bien tonificadas piernas, el durísimo y gran trasero. Contando también con sus afinadas y atractivas facciones, ojos hermosos, sonrisa sexy, traviesa, seductora, malvada, escalofriante, rencorosa… Tenía muchas sonrisas pero todas flechaban y enamoraban a cualquier chico que las vieran… Pero _ella _deseaba enamorar a otra _ella_.

Hola _Samantha_– Respondió _Freddie_ quien se encontraba desesperado por la situación.

Habían pasado ya _**tres meses **_desde que _Sam_ ya no lo golpeaba, insultaba o le dedicaba miradas de odio. Simplemente era nada, cuando hablaban se notaba que no era la misma chica carnívora con un barril sin fondo en su estomago, fuerte guerrera, que podía matarte con una mirada y segura chica de antes; ahora era una chica tímida, callada, nerviosa, tartamuda e insegura que no podía matar ni a una mosca. Los primeros siete días habían sido como estar en el paraíso pero luego noto la ausencia de la rubia y sentía que le faltaba algo, intento por todos los medios que al menos le dijera un "Te odio" o tan siquiera un "Apartate, _Benson_" pero nada resulto.

Las cosas con _Spencer_ no habían sido tan malas… A comparación, la rubia ya no entraba sin tocar, ahora lo hacía. Cuando _Spencer _le preguntaba "¿Quieres tacos de espagueti, _Sam_?" o algo parecido la rubia le contestaba en un susurro "No gracias… N-n-no tengo ha-hambre, _Spence_" logrando que los presentes compartieran una mirada de preocupación. _Spencer _le dijo a _Sam _que lo ayudara a hacer una escultura de carnes varias tratando de "Recuperarla" pero _Sam _solo dijo "N-no… E-estaré ocupada" pero en un susurro inaudible agrego "… Muriéndome por _ella_… Muriéndome de _amor_…".

Con _Brad_ había sido el colmo… ¡A él no le tartamudeaba! ¡Al contrario! Le hablaba con tanta confianza que termino descartando el hecho de que _Sam _pudiera estar enamorada de él. ¡¿Entonces que le pasaba?

En la escuela… Todos los Maestros, incluyendo a la Señorita Briggs, el Señor Howard y el Director Franklin estaban histéricos por el repentino cambio de la joven, respondía correctamente a todas las preguntas que los maestros le hacían, entregaba sus tareas sin copiarse o robársela a otro compañero, no faltaba a clases… ¡Era una estudiante modelo!

Hola _Sam _– Saludo _Carly _que estaba realmente preocupada por su mejor amiga.

El silencio reino en esa pequeña "Conversación", que _Freddie _rompió.

Y… ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto el chico

Pues… B-b-bien… - Tartamudeo la chica

Una idea le vino a la mente a _Freddie_.

Y… ¿Tienes planes mañana? – Pregunto el chico sorprendiendo a _Carly _pero parece que a _Sam _la puso más nerviosa, sorprendiendo ahora a ambos adolescentes.

N-n-no… - Susurro la chica _cohibida_.

Genial… ¿Quieres tomar un licuado conmigo mañana? – Pregunto _Freddie _sorprendiendo aun más a _Carly _y haciendo que _Sam _ahora temblara levemente.

Ehhh… Yo… Pues… E-este… S-sí… ¿P-por qué no? – Murmuro la joven mientras se encogía un poco.

Entonces… Paso por ti a la ocho – Sentencio el muchacho.

Ajá… - Fue todo lo que dijo la chica para después cerrar su casillero y correr a su siguiente clase, escapando.

Muy bien, me quieres explicar… ¡¿POR QUÉ INVITASTE A SALIR A _SAM_! – Pregunto la castaña.

Porque tal vez pueda sacarle algo de información, aprovechando un poco su cambio – Explico el muchacho. – Es un poco cruel, sí. Pero si realmente queremos que pasa con _Sam, _esta es la única forma. – Aclaro _Freddie_.

Sí tienes razón. Vayamos a clases – Ambos adolescentes.

_Sam _estaba escondida escuchándolos, una sonrisa escalofriante surco en su rostro.

_¿Así que sacarme información, eh? Ya lo veremos… Todo por ti, mi amor… Todo por ti, Carly Shay _– Pensó _Sam _yéndose a clases… Mañana sería una noche interesante…

**PBP: ¡Listo! Un poco corto, sí pero bueno es lindo dejarlos con la intriga ^^. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Tomatazos, rosas? ¡Dejen Review!**


	2. Una cita, una confesión y un nuevo amor

**PBP: /Sin comentarios/**

****

**GENERAL POV**

Ya eran las _7:56 p.m._ y _Freddie_ ya estaba completamente listo para su "Cita" con _Sam_, _Carly _le había ayudado a escoger algo que realmente _Sam_odiaría; llevaba puesta una camisa algo suelta a cuadros grises, blancos y un poco negros, unos jeans gris oscuro, un par de tenis entre verde y gris con unos lentes de sol de accesorio **(N/A: http : / / nathanweb. org/ gallery/ albums/ appearances/ premieres/ 21 March HowtoT rain Your Dragon Los Angeles Premiere/ normal_ 001. jpg {Sin espacios})**. Se podría decir que _Freddie _estaba nervioso pues no todos los días tienes una cita un tú peor _**Enemi**__Amiga_, aunque ahora era más bien con tú mejor _**víctima**_.

¿Estás listo? – Pregunto _Carly_. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con estrellas negras, una pequeña chaqueta gris, unos jeans negros con unas botas del mismo color que el jean, una pulsera negra con piedritas blancas, uñas pintadas de rojo, unos collares delgados negro y gris, y el cabello suelto **(N/A: http:/ / www .elporvenir. / upload/ foto/ 25/ 4/ 2/Miranda % 20 Cosgrove. Jpg {Sin espacios})**. _Freddie _le había fabricado un pequeño micrófono para que pudiera escuchar todo, ¿Bastante ingenioso, eh?

¿Listo? ¡Listísimo! – Exclamo alzando ambos brazos al aire haciendo reír a _Carly _y _Spencer_, _Freddie_.

Le habían contado su pequeño plan a _Spencer_, quien no dejo de insistir en que él quería ver la cita y que también le dieran un micrófono, por lo cual _Freddie _instalo una pequeña mini-cámara en sus lentes de sol para que se viera en la computadora de los chicos y le hizo el bendito micrófono.

Suerte _Freddo_ – Dijo _Spencer_

Gracias _Spence_. Bueno… ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió el muchacho para ir a buscar a _Sam_.

¿Crees que llegue vivo? – Pregunto _Carly _un poco preocupada a su despistado hermano mayor.

A como a cambiado _Sam_… Llegara en una sola pieza – Garantizo el "Adulto joven".

**En el patio de Remolques**

_Freddie _llego a la casa de _Sam_, toco tres veces hasta que _Pam_, la madre de _Sam_, le abrió.

¡Ah, eres tú! Entra, _Sam _está terminando de arreglarse – Informo _Pam_ cediéndole el paso al muchacho.

Cuando entro se quedo impresionado, ya no era el chiquero que antes conocía, no. Ahora todos los muebles estaban en su lugar y no de cabeza o rotos, gracias a las peleas madre e hija, estaban impecables, las fotos colgadas en la pared, el ventilador en el techo y no en el suelo, la televisión en la mesa, todo el piso barrido, trapeado y sin una pizca de polvo, las escaleras limpias y sin restos de comida chatarra.

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

¡OH POR DIOS! – Gritaron los hermanos _Shay _al ver tan impecable casa.

**En el patio de Remolques**

Que… No… El… Yo… Y y… - Balbuceo _Freddie_ haciendo reír a _Pam_.

¿Demasiado limpio, no te parece? _Sam _limpio todo hace tres meses, es como si fuera una sirvienta. Y debo admitir que no me gusta del todo. ¿Tú sabes que le ha pasado? Ya no me roba la comida, limpia los platos, la cocina, se levanta temprano, me hace el desayuno ¡No sé que le paso a mi pequeño monstruo! – Se lamento la Señora Puckett

No lo sé, aunque yo también desearía poder saber que le pasa a _Sam _– Apoyo _Freddie_.

¡_Sam_, ya baja de una vez! – Grito _Pam _espantando un poco a _Freddie_, pero este quedo en estado de shock al igual que la mamá de _Sam _al ver bajar a la susodicha. _Sam _llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo y con escote en V, jeans grises ajustadísimos a las piernas, botas negras, pulseras negra y dorada con el cabello suelto cayendo por los hombros y espalda **(N/A: http:/ / 2. bp. blogspot. com /_ 1sBKA9- vrRc/ SsPRDnPymyI/ AAAAAAAADaI/ 9L8CoqvtB_ 0/ s400/ jennette- mccurdy- sam- secret- 06. jpg {Sin espacios}). **Era una Diosa vestida de Ángel en pocas palabras.

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

¿E… E… Esa es… _S-Sam_? – Tartamudeo _Carly _sintiendo algo dentro de sí… ¿Atracción? No, imposible. _Ella _era una _chica_, no podía gustarle otra _chica_… ¿Verdad?

**En el patio de Remolques**

_S-sa… _¿Eres… _Sam_? – Pregunto tartamudeando el chico, nunca pensó que la vería tan esbelta.

S-sí… ¿N-n-no t-te… G-gusta…? – Murmuro débilmente y algo sonrojada, _Sam_.

¡No! ¡Digo si! Te ves increíble… ¿Nos vamos? – Recupero un poco la compostura el chico.

Vuelvo luego… Mami – Dijo la chica a su madre que se sorprendió aun más al escuchar como la había llamado su hija.

**En la calle**

T-te… Te ves muy guapo… _Freddie_… - Alago muy sonrojada _Sam_.

Gracias, yo… Tu… Te ves magníficamente… Hermosa – Devolvió el alago un muy sonrojado _Freddie_.

Todos en la calle pensaban que eran una pareja atractiva y con estilo. Los que eran fanáticos de iCarly o Seddie's tomaban fotos y pedían tomárselas con ellos. Llegaron al restaurant favorito de _Sam, Freddie, Carly y Spencer_. Donde vendían las tartas del difunto Señor Galini. Ambos ordenaron tacos de espagueti y de postre tartas Galini.

_Freddie… _Quiero preguntarte algo pero… Prométeme que serás sincero conmigo ¿Sí? – Medio suplico _Sam _viendo a _Freddie _fijamente a los ojos logrando ponerlo un poco nervioso.

Claro… - Espero la pregunta pacientemente.

Quisiera saber… Porque… - Tomo aire para dejarlo escapar en un suspiro - ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? – Un sonrojo por parte de _Freddie _no se hizo esperar.

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

¡AY! ¡¿Por qué le tuvo que preguntar eso? – Grito _Carly_

¡Misión… Abortada! – Apoyo _Spencer_ viendo como _Freddie _se quedaba mudo.

**En el restaurante de las tartas Galini**

Pues… Quiero saber que pasa contigo… - Respondió sinceramente sorprendiendo un poco a _Sam, _y robándole una sonrisa sincera que fue correspondida por él.

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

¡Buena respuesta! – Sonrió aliviada _Carly._

¡Misión… Recuperada! – Sonrió haciendo reír a su pequeña hermanita, _Spencer._

**En el restaurante de las tartas Galini**

¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿A qué te refieres? S-sigo siendo… L-la misma – Mintió la chica

_Freddie _suspiro.

No, no eres la misma. Desde hace tres meses que ya no me golpeas, insultas, ¡Nada! Solo pasas de mí. Ya no eres la misma, ya no tienes hambre, eres muy nerviosa, tartamuda, parece que todo te da miedo. Por Dios ¡Eres una estudiante modelo! Ya casi no hablas… Eres otra – Los ojos de _Freddie_ se pusieron vidriosos, quería a su mejor amiga de vuelta. Con la que dio su primer beso, quien aun que lo maltratara física y psicológicamente siempre estaba ahí para él. _EL _quería estar ahí para _ELLA_.

_Sam _suspiro. Había terminado de comer.

Ah… ¿Era eso? – Pregunto tratando de no darle importancia.

¡¿Cómo que "¿Era eso?"? – Pregunto _Freddie _algo aturdido.

El también había terminado de comer.

Escucha… Este lugar no es bueno para hablar, ven conmigo – Pidió _Sam _parándose y yendo al mostrador del restaurant, había pagado su comida.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Paga lo tuyo! – Dijo sonriendo a lo que el también lo hizo.

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

_Spencer _se había aburrido é ido a dormir. _Carly _estaba al tanto de la situación sintiendo… ¿Celos por _Sam_? No, no, no. ¡Eso no podía ser!

¿Por qué le sonríe así? ¡¿Por qué lo ve con esos ojos? – Se molesto _Carly _viendo la pantallita de la computadora. –

_¿Por qué Sam no me ve a MÍ de esa manera? – _Pensó _Carly _sintiendo celos pero luego se dio cuenta…

¡¿Qué? No, no, no, no… No podía enamorarme de una _chica_… Menos si es su mejor amiga… Pero… No estaba haciendo nada malo, había muchas chicas así… Por lo cual podría amarla… _En secreto…_

**En el parque**

_Sam _y _Freddie _estaban sentados en una banca del parque.

Entonces… Dime qué te pasa, por favor – Suplico _Freddie_.

_Sam _suspiro antes de hablar.

Estoy… Enamorada – Confeso _Sam _pero no vio rastro de sorpresa en el rostro de _Freddie_

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

Cuando _Carly _escucho eso, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. La había perdido, y nunca fue suya.

_Enamorada… Está enamorada… ¿Pero de quién? _– Pensó _Carly _

**En el parque**

_Sam _se quedo callada un rato, pero después volvió a hablar.

Pero no de _Brad _– Siguió _Sam _consiguiendo la sorpresa en el rostro de _Freddie_

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

Esa confesión altero mucho a la chica _Shay._

¡¿Qué no es de _Brad_? – Grito furiosa _Carly_, entonces ¿Quién era el vil ser que tenía preso el corazón de su amada?

**En el parque**

_Freddie _aun no salía de su asombro.

Entonces… ¿De quién? – Pregunto sorprendido

De alguien que… Nunca me va a corresponder… - Una lagrima resbalo por el rostro de _Sam._

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no te va a corresponder? – Pregunto confundido y preocupado

Estoy enamorada de… Una _chica_ – Admitió _Sam _mientras _Freddie _se quedaba en shock

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

_Carly _no cabía de la sorpresa, así que pego el grito en el cielo

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – Grito un poco bajo _Carly_. ¡¿_Sam _era lesbiana al igual que ella?

**En el parque**

_Freddie _abrió la boca para gritar pero las delicadas manos de _Sam _lo impidieron.

No grites, por favor. Lo sé, es algo muy difícil de creer – Comenzó _Sam_ – Pero estoy enamorada desde que la conocí, fue cuando yo tenía nueve años que me di cuenta de mi amor por ella. E tratado de encubrir mi amor por ella saliendo con_ Pete_, _Eric_, _Jonah_ y otros pero eso no podía impedir que la amara con todo mi corazón y que mi amor creciera más y más. Cuando ella me decía que tenía novios o citas mi corazón se partía en dos y lloraba toda la noche tratando de desahogar mi dolor pero era imposible. Siempre tuve la necesidad de protegerla pero cuando me entere, hace tres meses, de que ella pensaba de qué me había enamorado de otro empecé a cambiar para que se fijara en mí y solo en mí. Es un poco egoísta, si. Pero no quería perderla ¿Sabes lo que se siente que el amor de tu vida piense que quieres a otra persona mientras tú en realidad la quieres a ella? Se siente horrible. Espere durante nueve años que se diera cuenta, pero no. Ahora que he cambiado se interesa más en mí… Y me gusta sentirme así – Las lagrimas en el rostro de _Sam _caían despavoridas y no había vuelta atrás y soltó sus manos del rostro de _Freddie_.

_Freddie _estaba más que sorprendido ¿Cómo es que nunca pudo ver los hermosos y tristes sentimientos de la chica? La abrazo. Sabiendo que eso no calmaría su dolor pero si su tristeza y llanto.

**En la residencia **_**Shay**_

_Carly _estaba shockeada… ¿Desde los nueve años? ¡Había conocido a muchas! Rebeca, Wendy, Lia, Aqua, Vicky ¡Un sinfín! ¿Quién de ellas la había enamorado?

_¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? La más cercana después de mi a Sam es Wendy… _- Se lamento _Carly _pero siguió viendo la pantalla

**En el parque**

El llanto de _Sam _no había cesado pero al menos ya no era tan fuerte, _Freddie_ dejo de abrazarla para mirarla.

Entonces… ¿Quién…? – _Freddie _dejo su pregunta al aire al ver a _Sam _abrir la boca…

Si te lo digo… ¿Prometes no odiarme? Eres el único que lo sabe, necesito apoyo, un amigo… Te necesito _Freddie_ – Suplico _Sam _viendo a _Freddie _a los ojos con lágrimas. Sus ojos azules como el mar habían perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba. Ella tenía muchos brillos en sus hermosos ojos. Unos eran malvados, otros radiantes, felices pero ahora… No había nada.

Te lo prometo, _Sam – _Dijo _Freddie _

Estoy enamorada de… _Carly _ - Confeso _Sam _ante la mirada atónita de _Freddie_.

Wow… No me esperaba eso – Dijo _Freddie _sonriendo sorprendiendo ahora a la hermosa rubia.

¿Eh? ¿No estás enojado conmigo? – Pregunto muy desconcertada pero muy feliz al mismo tiempo.

No, yo ya supere lo de _Carly _pero TU Señorita rubia tiene que hablar con cierta castaña que la tiene loca – Bromeo _Freddie _haciendo reír a _Sam_

Tal vez lo haga. Bueno nos vemos mañana – Dijo _Sam _ con una gran sonrisa y yéndose dejando a _Freddie _con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Nos vemos mañana, _Princesa Puckett_– Susurro _Freddie _yéndose a su departamento a dormir. Había sido un día cansado.

**En el departamento **_**Shay**_

_Carly _nunca estuvo tan feliz en toda su vida. Subió a su cuarto a dormir. Mañana sería el día más feliz desde siempre jamás en toda su existencia.

**A la mañana siguiente, en Ridgeway**

_Carly _le había contado sus sentimientos por _Sam _a _Freddie_ y este salto de felicidad al enterarse. El chico se fue a su siguiente clase con su nueva novia, _Stella_. Quien por cierto se llevaba muy bien con _Carly y Sam_.

La rubia llego y _Carly _y _Sam _estaban dispuestas a confesarse…

"_Hola__**"…**_

****

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	3. Amor sincero igual a nuestro amor eterno

**PBP: ¡Hola fanáticos del Cam! Quiero agradecerles a los únicos que han dejado review o leído la historia. Contestare sus reviews, los cuales son solo dos, lamentablemente ='(... Hoy los diálogos serán diferentes y el cap. Sera súper cortito.**

_**OLGUIKIRARI**_**: **Muchas gracias por ser la Primera en Comentar. Me alegra que a toda tu familia le guste el Cam. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, chica/o.

_**CAM**_**: **Se complementan de una manera extraña y hermosa. No me desanimo pero si me da tristeza que no tenga tantos comentarios ¡Pero gracias por ser una/o de las/os que si comentan! Este capítulo también te lo dedico.

**PBP: ¡Aquí el último capítulo de esta historia Cam!**

**GENERAL POV**

Era hora de la verdad, _ella _espero mucho tiempo… _**NO lo iba a hacer más**_…

_**SAM **_**POV**

Era hora de la verdad, cuando la vi sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas al ver que me sonreía tímidamente. Hice lo mismo. Lleve tantos años amándola, y hoy era el día de la verdad. No desperdiciaría más tiempo, no me importaba si me rechazaba, al menos ya tendría una respuesta definitiva y no me haría más ilusiones. El anhelo en sentir sus labios contra los míos me mataba. No aguantaría más tiempo. Quiero estar con _Carly Shay_.

_**CARLY **_**POV**

Cuando vi a _Sam _entrar me congele por un segundo pero luego recordé la confesión que _ella _había hecho y me arme de valor. Le sonreí tímidamente. Vi como se sonrojaba y supuse que eso era una buena señal. Descubrí nuevos sentimientos por ella. Quiero estar con _Samantha Puckett._

**GENERAL POV**

Estaban frente a frente, no había vuelta atrás, pensaban las dos. El destino las había juntado y tendrían que enfrentarlo.

__ Hola Carly_

__ Hola Sam_

__ Carly yo… Quiero… Decirte… Algo muy importante_

Un sonrojo en el rostro de _Carly _no se hizo esperar.

__ ¿Así? Yo también… Pero creo que…_

__ Deberíamos decirlo al mismo tiempo_

Ambas se sonrieron cariñosamente, con amor.

__ De acuerdo… Uno…_

__ Dos…_

Ambas chicas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

__ ¡Te amo!_

El grito de ambas se escucho por todo el pasillo, haciendo que todos las voltearan a ver. No les importo. Una sonrisa abordo en los labios de ambas.

__ Carly…_

__ Sam…_

Se fueron acercando un poco… Sus rostros estaban a solo siete centímetros…

__ ¿Desde cuándo?_

__ Desde que te conocí, un año después me di cuenta. _

__ ¿Por qué?_

__ Solo por ser tú. Me complementas. Me entiendes._

__ Oh… Ya veo._

Era hora de que _Sam _preguntara.

__ ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Estás segura?_

__ Desde hace mucho, pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora… Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida._

__ … De acuerdo…_

Se besaron. Sellando el trató.

** **

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
